The Day Hedgehogs Flew
Here is what would happen if hedgehogs did fly.....:) Snowfern Snow! 21:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 Brambleclaw looked up. A tiny dot was moving across the sky. It didn't look like a bird, but it flew. It was spikey and spiney, so it couldn't be a bat. What is it? Brambleclaw asked himself. All day, they were flying all over the place. Impossible things began to happen. Suddenly, one landed right on Mousefur. What was it? You guessed it, a flying hedgehog. :) Chapter 2: The Forest wasn't Destroyed The first wierd thing that happened was that the old forest regrew. Brambleclaw first woke up, in his old nest, in the old forest, with no memories of the lake whatsoever. "Weird," he muttered. "I could've sworn I dreamed about a lake. Hmmmm....." "Brambleclaw!" called Firestar. "Patrols." "Of course!" Brambleclaw called back. He saw two little figures chasing each other around. Hollykit? Larchkit? he asked himself. "What can I do?" asked a small brown tom. Shrewpaw! "Hiya all!" meowed a strange brown she-cat with grey eyes. I don't know who that is! thought Brambleclaw. Neither do I! thought Maplefern. And I'm writing this story! "Oh no you're not!" cackled the new cat, who could read minds. "What?" said Brambleclaw, who couldn't. Who are you anyway? thought Maplefern. And why have you hijacked my story? "I'm Zaffie!" the cat meowed evilly. "And I've hijacked your story!" I just said that, you copycat, no pun intended. thought Maplefern angrily. A bright light began to shine on the ground beside Brambleclaw. "Oh no, Maplefern is coming among us!" Zaffie cried shrilly. Wow, this is a weird day. Brambleclaw thought. "Yeah, and you have a problem with that?" snapped Maplefern, who was now standing beside Brambleclaw as a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Suddenly, Squirrelflight came along. "Oh, my gosh, Brambleclaw! You ditched me? What is it with you and ginger?" Maplefern growled in an irritated manner. Zaffie interrupted her growling. "Hey, Maplefern. A new kit has just been born over there somewhere." Zaffie waved her tail vaguely in the direction of the nursery. "Anyways, if Squirrelflight has such a stupid name, can we, the gods of this story, call the new kit Hedgehogflight? I mean the Erins did it with a Squirrel so..." "Hey Zaffie! Look at this!" Maplefern held out a ginger paw; in it, a flying hedgehog. "Eeeeewwww. What is that?" asked Zaffie. Suddenly, Brambleclaw saw a fluffy apricot and white dog running towards him. It was about the same size as him, but Brambleclaw was a wuss, so he started screaming. "Zaffie, what did you do?" Maplefern asked. "How did you know it was me?" Zaffie meowed defensively. Maplefern rolled her eyes. "Ummm, not meaning to nag or anything, but I asked Brambleclaw something at the beginning of this chapter, and no one has answered me yet." complained Shrewpaw. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get to it, mousebrain!" Maplefern yawned. Turning to Zaffie, she said, "If I didn't write anything, it was your idea!" Chapter 3: The Rediculousness Continues. "Well, the thing is..." Zaffie began. Firestar walked up beside her. "Brambleclaw, why are you standing there screaming instead of doing the patrols like I ordered?" he asked. "And who are these cats? Kittypets? Loners? They can join our Clan!" "Great." muttered Mousefur. Suddenly, Zaffie turned into an alien. "You're an alien?" Maplefern gasped. "Yep." Zaffie nodded. "You gonna eat me?" Whoooosh! Zaffie, back in cat form, and Maplefern were suddenly in the medecine cat's den. "Wait, what're we doing in here? I asked if you were gonna eat me." Maplefern said, confused. "Oh, no, no I'm not." Zaffie replied. "Nooooooo!" "What?" "I just ate the cactus!" "Freak." Maplefern muttered. Just then, the small dog from chapter two came bounding up. Zaffie turned into a Twoleg and scooped the little dog up. "Good dog Honey." she said, hugging it. "I don't believe this." Maplefern said furiously. "You hijacked my story, wrote random things into it, threatened to eat me, cackled evilly at me and ''wrote your real life puppy into the story." "Noooo!" Zaffie cried, as Honey vanished in a puff of smoke and Zaffie herself turned back into a cat and fell into a bottomless pit. "Much better." Maplefern meowed smugly, wiping her paws on the grass. "Now, let's get back to the ''actual story I was writing before Zaffie interferred." And Maplefern also vanished in a puff of smoke. "Phew." sighed Brambleclaw, from his hiding place behind a log. "Ummm, Brambleclaw, not to keep saying this or anything, but I did ask you a question in chapter two, and it's chapter three now, and you still ''haven't answered my question." Shrewpaw said in an annoying voice. "Just, wait, mousebrain." Brambleclaw scolded, taking a leaf out of Maplefern's book. "I'll get to it eventually." '''End of Book 1. I am turning this into a series. The sequeal is The Flying Hedgehogs Return.' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:The Day that Hedgehogs Flew Series